


Unforgettable

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Attraction, Blue Eyes, First Meetings, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky remembers something unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

Its been 5 months since Steve found him and bought him to the Tower. Bucky had been living with the Avengers for all that time. During his stay here, Bucky was slowly regaining his memory.  
What Bucky did not tell Steve was that he recalled one more Avenger from his past though this Avenger didn't meet him then.  
The Avenger was Hawkeye.  
Bucky remembered clearly when he was sent to take out the target, the target was taking his son to a circus. Bucky had tailed them and had slipped inside unnoticed.  
Then the show began and soon it was the time for the star act, ' The Amazing Hawkeye ' it was called. Apparently it was the most famous act in the circus.  
Bucky could see that Hawkeye was a kid of about 16 but his aim was dare he say better than the Soldiers. Bucky kept staring at Hawkeye.  
Suddenly Hawkeye turned in his direction, and Bucky was met by the most ethereal looking blue-gray eyes. The Soldier felt a jolt of desire.  
Soon the act was over and everyone started leaving, Bucky wanted a glimpse of those eyes again but his mark was moving so he had to go. But the Soldier never forgot those eyes no amount of brainwashing could make him forget. He wanted to see those eyes again even though the chances of that happening were slim.

But as luck would have it Bucky saw those mesmerizing eyes again, after so many years. He wouldn't let them get lost again.

He found those eyes again. 

And the man is just as mesmerizing. 

Bucky falls hard and fast. 

Clint is charming and he helps Bucky settle in.

Bucky wonders if Clint remembers him.

This is confirmed when Clint kisses him and says he remembers him.

Bucky is glad.


End file.
